


【槙岛圣护】Badinerie

by ETE_77



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: "被除了你之外的人杀死的的情景，我无论如何都无法想象。"
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	【槙岛圣护】Badinerie




End file.
